the wrong sort of things
by Lord Youko
Summary: What's worse than not finding anyone you want to be with? Finding two people. StarkerStrange (Stephen/Tony/Peter). rating will go up later


Hi, everyone! ^_^ This is my first fic in the Marvel fandom, and my first StarkerStrange fanfic. I hope you all enjoy.

Special shoutout to im-a-goner-foryou from Tumblr for being a sweetheart and for her #goodkush writing that's one of the main things that pulled me into this fandom.

 **Warnings:** Starkerstrange (Stephen/Tony/Peter), slightly dark Stephen, kind of masochistic Peter, d/s undertones, consensual sadism/masochism undertones, threesomes, explicit writing to come.

 _ **Story: the wrong sort of things**_

 **Chapter 1**

"Mr. Stark, what's wrong?" Peter asked, turning in his lover's arms. The bed they were lying on was large enough to comfortably fit five people yet they always fell asleep this way, entwined in each others arms.

Tony automatically pulled him closer, even as his mouth was a grim line when he stared at the ceiling.

"…it's nothing, kiddo," he muttered.

Peter lowered his head back in the crook of the man's arm, and pulled the light blue silk sheet back up over his torso. Then looked up again when he felt Tony tense up.

"Actually," Tony tried again, clearing his throat nervously. "It's not nothing. There's…something I think I we need to talk about."

Peter frowned, raising himself on his elbow; he knew it was serious when Tony broached the topic himself even after Peter had let it go.

"I-" Tony wet his lips and flashed his quick, nervous half-smile and then looked away.

"Boy, I don't know how to say this," Tony said to the wall, not daring to see the look on Peter's face when he said this. "Or even if this is the right time to tell you but – "

Even without looking at him, he could tell Peter was hanging on to his every word. It wasn't the first time he found himself thinking that the boy was too smart for his own good.

"I – I think there's someone else," he managed out. "I've…sort of met someone else."

One can meet somebody special in the strangest of circumstances.

In the case of Tony Stark, he met Dr. Stephen Strange when the universe was in danger.

It was not the best of timings, not just because they had to make fighting an insane man who wanted to destroy half the universe their priority, but also because Tony Stark was already with someone at the time.

Peter Parker was that person Tony always knew he should leave well enough alone, but never could.

There was just something about that boy – the porcelain skin, those big warm eyes, those tempting lips, the fact that he was one of the maybe 10 people who could keep up with Tony intellect-wise, and that he was, at any given time, out to seduce Tony Stark's pants off.

Tony had never thought he would ever be with someone like Peter – tall and blond and busty was more his usual type – but after just a few months together, Tony couldn't imagine being with anybody else.

Dr. Stephen Strange was an unplanned thunderbolt in his neat little world. The universe couldn't just let him be one of earth's mightiest superheroes, bang his hot young charge, and have more money than god, no. It _had_ to throw in his path, the powerful, brilliant, and unbelievably sexy Dr. Strange.

Not that he was ever going to let the other man know he was at any point associating those adjectives with him. The man had enough of an ego as it is, hell, he may even be more of a diva than Tony himself.

But he was also really, really good at what he did, both as a doctor, and as a sorcerer. He wasn't just blowing smoke like the rest of them. Stephen can be just as single-minded and focused and willing-to-do-whatever-it-takes as Tony himself.

Tony knows he's kind of an ass. He's arrogant and boastful and egotistical and he gets on everybody's nerves. Most of the Avengers – except maybe Bruce – are in a constant state of irritation towards him. Tony Stark inspires hostility or worship wherever he goes, and he likes it that way. After all, genius deserves its reward, and the world isn't going to just hand it over.

He's no different around Stephen Strange. He's sarcastic and cheeky and annoying but it's the other man's reaction that is different. The sorcerer talks to him… indulgently. And Tony begins to realize that while with everyone else, being an egotistical asshole makes him feel like he owns the room, around Stephen, it makes him feel like… a child.

And even more to his surprise, it's not so bad.

So, one day, when Tony has been being an especial bitch, he comes to a decision.

"Stark-" Stephen begins, annoyed, but stops when he sees the look on his face.

"Call me Tony," he says quietly, and he knows he is in trouble.

"Has… anything happened?" Peter managed out, avoiding his boyfriend's eyes.

"No, of course not," Tony said quickly, desperately trying to catch his eyes now, but the boy won't look up.

"So…you want to break up with me?" Peter asked in a small voice, with that little high-pitched timbre that never fails to remind Tony of just how young he is even though he's now almost 20.

"No!" Tony exclaimed, then immediately shut up when he realized how loud his voice is in the quiet night.

"No," he said more softly. "I- I don't know what I want. Gosh, Pete, I certainly don't want – "

His voice breaks and he has to take a breath to say the next few words.

"I can't imagine losing you," he managed to say in a somewhat steady voice.

Peter Parker didn't know much about Dr. Stephen Strange except that he scared him a little.

Not much really scared Spiderman, and actually, not much had even scared Peter Parker before Spiderman, but this isn't monsters and villains that we're talking about.

Dr. Strange was a good man who had sacrificed himself more than once to save the world, but he had an oddly dark aura about him. He spoke in a soft voice and hadn't done anything except try his best to keep the team and earth safe, but sometimes when he spoke, there was such viciousness in his voice and such a cold look in his eyes, that Peter felt like he was catching a glimpse of something no one was supposed to see.

Now Peter Parker is no saint, despite what Mr. Stark believes, and he has, sometimes, thought about the doctor.

It's not like he actually wants to do anything. It's more an idle fantasy, one that is in no danger of coming true because Stephen Strange had barely glanced at Peter through the whole war for the infinity stones.

Peter finds it incredibly comforting and admittedly, a little sexy that Dr. Strange barely even knows he exists. And it's the wrongness of it all – fantasizing about the hot older man even as he's in a hot and steamy relationship with another hot, older man. Since it's never going to happen, what's the harm in going wild with his imagination?

But when Tony finally confessed what was on his mind, it forced Peter to rethink this.

Would he go so far as to catch the attention of a possibly dangerous man to keep Tony's affections?

It's not a question Tony would ever force him to ask himself. Peter knew Tony would readily try and deny his feelings for the other man if he thought it meant losing him.

He can feel how conflicted he is, can feel the bitter, roiling feeling tearing Tony apart, and he just reaches up, running gentle little fingers over Tony's rough beard.

"It's ok, Mr. Stark," he whispers. "Really it's ok. I get it-"

"No-" Tony chokes out. "It's not like that. I never want to hurt you, kid. What we have – you and me, is-"

"I know," Peter shushes him gently. "You need me."

Tony goes lax in his arms, and Peter holds him as he buries his face in the crook of his neck. Then Peter is running gentle fingers through his hair and he leans over and whispers, "…but you need him too."

Stephen knows about Tony and Peter. In fact, he had walked in on them once (as had most of the avengers at one point or another). But unlike the disgust or judgement in the others' eyes, Stephen eyes had just softened a little, and Tony thought he saw understanding and maybe a sort of gladness when he quietly closed the door and left.

But Tony is quite sure he isn't imagining the thing he feels between the two of them – the heat and the tension. After all, he's been a playboy for a majority of his life; he should know what being hit on looks like.

So all that's left is to see whether the sorcerer would be amenable to the only possible outcome that Tony can be ok with – and that is inviting the Dr. Strange into their relationship.

Tony blew out one of the candles on the mantle, deciding that seven candles in the room was the perfect number and any more would be overkill.

There was a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table – Peter wasn't old enough to drink (and god, wasn't that fucked up). Tony had asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to set the room temperature to be exactly comfortable to, say, someone wearing a very warm cloak.

Peter was lounging on the sofa like a cat, taking small sips of a glass of water as though it were a 20 year old scotch. Tony knew the boy did that when he was nervous.

It wasn't long before FRIDAY announced the arrival of the illustrious guest they were both waiting for.

Being awkward in social situations isn't exactly Tony Stark's problem, but at that moment, there is literally nothing that he can think of to say.

Stephen is also quiet as he stands there, just looking at Tony with that intense look in his eyes.

It's Peter who breaks the ice, his nervous-sounding voice too loud in the quiet night, and nobody is paying attention to what he is babbling, but Tony, for one, is grateful for the kid's ability to diffuse situations like this.

They chit chat idly for a while. It is incredibly awkward.

Then, as midnight draws closer, at one point, all three of them seem to come to the same realization – that the time for talking is over.

Somehow – he doesn't quite know how – it's Peter who winds up in the middle. Tony is at his back – he can feel the man's familiar heat close to him. And he is glad for the reassuring presence, because Stephen is close to him now, looking down at him with those intense, piercing eyes that can see right through anything.

Peter has never been this close to the other man before, and his spider senses can feel the strange magic surrounding him. There is a crackling electric quality to the air around him. Peter wonders how it would feel to touch that.

Stephen is careful and oh so slow in approaching Peter. Peter can tell he's watching for a single sign of hesitation. And in the end, it's Peter who closes the last few inches of distance between their lips.

But that is all Peter gets to do, as Stephen wastes no time and taking control, pulling Peter gently close even as his kiss isn't quite; it's deep and probing and Peter feels like he's drowning in it.

The electric magic around Stephen feels tingly on Peter's skin, makes him feel warm all over, makes him melt into the kiss subconsciously, his hyper-sensitive body making him feel like he wants to remain exactly where he is for a _really_ long time.

It's Stephen who finally draws back, leaving Peter to blink glassy eyes up at him. Tony's hand is at his back because he just stumbled, and he can feel the man's smirk without even turning around.

It's when he looks up into Stephen's darkened eyes that he comes to a terrifying realization – that this, the three of them, it just might work.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! ^.^

Let me know if you'd like me to continue this?

You can also find me on Tumblr - lordyouko


End file.
